1. Field of the disclosure
The present invention is related to a display device and a method of determining a position of an object applied to a three-dimensional interactive display, and more particularly, to a display device utilizing a backlight source and at least one first light source to locate a position of an object and a method of determining a position of an object applied to a three-dimensional interactive display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are diagrams illustrating conventional interactive display devices. As shown in FIG. 1 an interactive display device 100 comprises a liquid crystal display panel 102, a light transmitter 104, a light receiver 106 and a light sensor 108, where the light transmitter 104, the light receiver 106 and the light sensor 108 are disposed below the liquid crystal display panel 102. When an object 110 comes in contact with the liquid crystal display panel 102, the object 110 reflects detection light from the light transmitter 104 and the light receiver 106 then receives light reflected by the object 110. The light sensor 108 calculates a coordinate of the object 110 on the liquid crystal display panel 102 according to the reflective light received by the light receiver 106.
As shown in FIG. 2, an interactive display device 200 comprises a liquid crystal display panel 202, light transmitters 204 and 206, and an image sensor 208. The light transmitters 204 and 206 comprise three on-and-off statuses, e.g. both of the light transmitters 204 and 206 are turned off; the light transmitter 204 is turned on while the light transmitter 206 is turned off; or, the light transmitter 206 is turned on while the light transmitter 204 is turned off. The image sensor 208 operates repeatedly in-sync with the three on-and-off statuses of the light transmitters 204 and 206, for capturing an image on the liquid crystal display panel 202 caused by the object 210. Therefore, the interactive display device 200 can then calculate a three-dimensional coordinate of the object 210 corresponding to the liquid crystal display panel 202, according to a difference between two images captured by the image sensor 208.
In summary, the interactive display device 100 can only provide a two-dimensional coordinate of the object 110 corresponding to the liquid crystal display panel 102. Although the interactive display device 200 can provide a three-dimensional coordinate of the object 210 corresponding to the liquid crystal display panel 202, the light transmitters 204 and 206 and the image sensor 208 are disposed outside of the liquid crystal display panel 202. Consequently, the interactive display device 200 possesses a relatively large size with limited operating range.